


Shattering Hearts

by mochi2zhonglele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Don't hate me for this, Drama, M/M, hyuckhei if you squint, i suck at tags sorry, jaemin is an asshole, lotsofit, love renmin, minorchensung, mpreg cause i love mpreg, they are all grown up, what is this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi2zhonglele/pseuds/mochi2zhonglele
Summary: In which Renjun was told his boyfriend Jaemin had impregnated someone else that isn't him





	Shattering Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> rushed, didn't have time to edit this properly. so expect grammar mistakes and awkward sentences. heheh. i am doubting my english right now because i got a just pass for my exam so i kinda got demotivated. anyways, enjoy reading!! 
> 
> \- jungwoo_snoopy

  
All Huang Renjun wanted for the day the go well. He woke up late and missed his train, lost his design he had worked on for days when the computer restarted and he was being yelled at by his boss for not fixing his schedule. He leaned back against his chair and buried his face in his hands, groaning in frustration. He glanced at the clock and grumbled when he realised he has another two hours before he can leave the office.

"Terrible day?" His close friend Donghyuck said, smiling amusedly at Renjun's suffering.

"Horrible. Is this how I start my Monday with?" The Chinese scoffed, banging his head on the table.

The other laughed. "Don't worry. It happens once in a while." He assured. "It'll be gone before you know it."

Renjun rolled his eyes and continued finishing the redo of his design. While typing he thought: should I leave early? Or should I not? He just wants to leave this shitty place for the sake of his sanity. An hour passed without him knowing, if it wasn't for Donghyuck shaking him he wouldn't have even stopped.

"Take a break. Go home early. If boss ever comes in I'll cover you." Donghyuck said, squeezing the latter's shoulder. "You have only a few details left to do so don't worry. You can't finish it tomorrow. Clear your mind from today."

"Yeah I should. Thanks, Hyuck." The older sighed, smiling tiredly at the other before turning his computer off.

Renjun's head was pounding, a migraine hammering his skull. He chose to ignore the immense pain while he was doing his designs, only realised how painful it was as he packed his stuff to leave. He threw the bag over his shoulder and left the place, not before saying goodbye to Donghyuck and a few colleagues. He brisk-walked his way in the corridor to the lifts. He was at the twenty-fifth floor, sighed when the lift made it's way upwards from the basement level.

"HUANG RENJUN!"

The said male snapped his head to the voice, wincing when his migraine gave him an extra hit at the sudden action. In the same corridor was Lee Jeno, one of his design partners from the office to his right. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the other storming to him, his eyes widening when the condition of Jeno's face was the exact aftermath of crying.

"Woah, are you ok-" Renjun tried to say before he was pushed by the younger forcefully.

"Tell your asshole of a boyfriend to keep it in his pants or else he'll end up impregnating someone!" Jeno shouted before continuing, not giving Renjun a chance to respond. "Tell him to say he's taken, not single! In the end people will end up sleeping with him and they'll end up pregnant!"

Jeno had caught the stressed male off guard at the sudden outburst. Renjun blinked, trying to understand what came out from the other's mouth. Something in Jeno's hand caught his attention. It was white and slim like a stick then it struck him immediately.

"Did..... Jaemin do this to you?" The Chinese asked softly, pulling out the white stick.

"If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here, screaming at you." Jeno stated.

Renjun could feel his heart shatter. There was two lines on the kit and he knew well the results were positive. Jaemin.... he cheated on him. Jeno wasnt talking, waiting for Renjun's reaction. The older only stared at the stick, his chest rising and falling as he tried to calm himself down and get a grip of himself.

"He's going to die tonight." Renjun whispered.

Jeno was about to open his mouth to say something but Renjun stormed away, punching the lift button so they could come up faster. Renjun doesn't know what to feel. Angry? Betrayed? Sad? Jealous? He was breathing heavily, hands shaped into fists, eyes watering. There were no one in the lift so when he entered he punched the lift wall. The tears have fallen but the Chinese couldn't bring himself to care about it. It took half a minute until he reaches the first floor.

"Yah, Injun Ge!"

Renjun turned to the direction of a familiar voice, groaning inside at the sight of his brother who decided to come out of all times. The younger jogged his way with his boyfriend in toll, both of them completely ignorant of Renjun's current condition. He was grinning from ear to ear and Renjun was too bothered to even care.

"What do you want, Chenle?" He sighed.

"I want to tell you something that I'm sure it's going to shock you! That's why I came! Why are you leaving tho-" Chenle babbled, only to stop halfway at the sight of the pregnancy kit in Renjun's hand.

"I don't want to talk right now, Che-"

"WOAH! You're pregnant?!" The younger exclaimed, eyes shining. "My Sungie has a friend now!"

He wanted to congratulate Chenle's boyfriend, also known as Jisung, but his sensitive side decided to take control. He glared at his brother, walking away without an explanation. He heard his name being called, nevertheless ignored it and got into his car. His eyes were teary and blur as he tried to start his car, banging the wheel is frustration when it took forever to start.

"JAEMIN YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!" Renjun cried, hitting his palm against the wheel again and again. "WHY JENO?! WHY HIM?! WHY CAN'T IT BE ME?!"

Renjun pressed his forehead onto the wheel as he cried silently. His car was ready to go.... but not the driver. He heard a tap on his window, wiping his tears with the back of his hand and turning to face his right, seeing a concerned face of Chenle's.

"Hyung? Are you okay?" The younger asked, leaning towards the window, his voice muffled from the inside.

Jisung was with him as well, mirroring the same look on his face. Renjun stayed silent before saying an "I'm fine" which was loud enough to be heard from outside and driving off without a warning. He couldn't think of what to do with Jaemin by the time he reached home. He looked at the passenger seat where sat Jeno's white stick, which Renjun wanted to crush into pieces. His grip on the wheel tightened as their apartment building came into sight, his eyes turning into slits when he could see the light of his apartment turned on from downstairs.

He's home.

"NA JAEMIN."

A man who was sitting on the couch turned his head to Renjun's direction, tilted his head. "Injun? Are you okay? Were you crying?" He asked, getting up from his seat.

The Chinese kicked his shoes off and threw his briefcase onto the floor, storming his way to Jaemin. The other looked completely oblivious, blinked in confusion when Renjun slapped his face hard.

"Injun what was that for?" The younger questioned, putting a hand on his swollen cheek.

"You have the fucking audacity to ask?" Renjun hissed, yanking Jeno's pregnancy kit from his blazer, shoving it into his boyfriend's face.

"Oh.... You're pregnant?" Jaemin guessed.

The older laughed bitterly. "Yeah. I'm pregnant, alright." He rolled his eyes. "IM NOT PREGNANT IDIOT! JENO IS! AND IT'S YOUR F-FAULT!"

Renjun sobbed, fisting the stick in his hands. Jaemin took it from him, reading the positive sign on it. What saddened the Chinese was the lack of remorse or even regret in Jaemin's eyes.

"Oh."

Oh? That's all he has to say?

"So you cheated on me. With Jeno. You have the audacity to even tell him you were single." Renjun said. "What are we to you? Were you planning to end us? Tell me, Jaemin. What do you see in us?" Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he spoke and he wanted to smack that "innocent" look of Jaemin's face. "Tell me."

"I'm sorry, Injun."

That's all?

"Is that all you're going to say? Sorry? No other explanation?" Renjun asked, turning his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry, Injun. I love you." The Korean whispered, pushing one of the lose strands of Renjun's brown hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry."

The older leaned into the touch, sighing as he closed his eyes. "I thought wrong of us. We're over." He said, removing Jaemin's hand off his face before leaving the apartment.

He knew well if he were to drive, he would probably get into an accident due to his current situation so he flagged for a taxi. He doesn't know where to go. Donghyuck is on a shift, his cousin Kun is busy taking care of his children and there is no one else in Korea that he is close to. Leaning against the taxi chair, he breathed out the address to Chenle's home and let the driver bring him to his desired destination.

 

  
"He didn't even try to get me back. Tell me why he was my boyfriend in the first place?"

Chenle put a hand on his brother's back and rubbed it, as he listened to Renjun's rants. Jisung on the other hand was fast asleep in their bedroom, completely unaware that there is a guest in the house.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this. I don't have anywhere to stay." Renjun apologised, taking a tissue paper and wiping his face that was stained with tears.

"Ge, it's okay. I'm always here for you, Ge. You are free to stay as long as you want. We have a spare room for you to sleep in." The younger assured, squeezing the older's shoulder.

"Maybe he thinks I'm barren." Renjun said, sighing.

He isn't so fertile like other carriers. Like Jeno. Jaemin probably thought he wont be able to bear any children for the future. He buried his face into his hands and groaned.

"What does Jeno have that I don't?" He said.

"Don't think of that, Ge. Get some rest. You had a rough day today." Chenle said, pulling his brother up from his seat before leading him to the spare room. "Knock onto my door if you need anything."

Renjun didn't nod but Chenle knew that the latter acknowledged it. He closed the door gently, hoping his brother can settle in on his own. Renjun lied on the single bed, closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. He hated this. He hated how he loved Jaemin so much that it hurts. He clutched onto his chest as he felt his eyes burn, foreign to the feeling of sleeping alone in a single bed instead of in a queen bed with Jaemin by his side.

He cried himself to sleep that night.

 

  
It was a week since he had stayed in Chenle's apartment and he decided that he would stay there from now on until he finds an apartment for himself. He fished the keys from his pocket and opened the door to his and Jaemin's old apartment. It was dark and Renjun refused to turn the lights on, in case Jaemin was in. He walked his way to his old room through the dark and pulled the luggage underneath the bed. He opened the wardrobe only to find his clothes still there untouched.

Jaemin's clothes were there too, taking the right side of the wardrobe while Renjun's took up the left. He gathered the strength to throw all his clothes into the luggage and whatever belonged to him. Jaemin wasn't at home, probably out with Jeno or something. He zipped the luggage and left the apartment, closing the door and locking it. As he walked to the elevator, he felt a mixed feeling of regret and sadness engulf him. He hated to admit it but he missed Jaemin. Sighing, he pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come.

"I'm sorry, Injun. I love you."

Jaemin's words echoed in his mind. A part of him told him he really mean it. Another said otherwise.

 

  
Renjun didn't see Jeno at all after than incident. He also requested to move to another office which was granted immediately. He tried to busy himself to forget about what happened between him and Jaemin as he indulged himself with designing a current project. Donghyuck was also another way of distraction. That tanned male can never shut up and Renjun was grateful in a way.

"You want me to buy you some lunch? I'm going downstairs for food." The Chinese asked, as he grabbed his wallet and phone.

Donghyuck shook his head as he looked away from the computer. "It's okay! Yukhei is bringing me out later. Thanks for asking though."

"No problem."

He shrugged and left, eyes on his phone as he walked to the lift lobby. His stomach was grumbling, he didn't had the appetite to eat breakfast in the morning thanks to Jisung throwing up in the morning for minutes. He brisk-walked his way to his favourite stall, bought his meal before settling down on one of the seats near the window. He was enjoying the delicacy of his dish until he heard a familiar voice coming from his left.

"Do you think this will work?"

Renjun visibly paled at Jaemin's voice. He turned his head a bit to see Jaemin with Jeno and some other colleague he had no idea who he is. Jeno has a small bump growing and it made Renjun envious. The three took their places a table away from him, had absolutely no idea he was at the same place as them.

"I'm sure it will. We planned this for months. It's going to work." Jeno assured, putting a hand on Jaemin's.

Renjun tightened his hold on his chopsticks. That day Jeno was crying for Jaemin impregnating him, this time he all comfortable with him? Was the crying all just an act?

"I'm worried. What if he doesn't appeal to it? What if he rejects it?" Jaemin said, taking a bite from his burger.

"Hey. You know him well. He won't do that to you." The other guy said.

"Mark, it's not just like that. I made a mistake. Not everyone just let things go. He's probably holding a grudge."

Jeno groaned. "I didnt come here for lunch to listen to you rant about your worries while I could just stay up there and enjoy watching EXO crack while eating my food from home." He complained.

"But I'm not kidding you! I'm that worried! And it must be accepted today!" Jaemin exclaimed.

Mark pointed his finger to Jaemin. "You, have to stop worrying. This is a project we have been working for months and there is a very thin chance of you being rejected." He stated, voice serious.

"But what if I-"

"Don't think of it. Now eat your lunch. I have a proposal to finish."

Renjun had lost his appetite again.

 

  
From: Na Jaemin  
i dont know where you live but you left a few things. i was cleaning our room.

To: Na Jaemin  
what is it? if it's just some books, leave it.

From: Na Jaemin  
you forgotten your moomin charm, the letters from your parents and some other things. do you still need them?

To: Na Jaemin  
im coming

 

  
Renjun didn't know why he even agreed to this. He could have just told Jaemin the address to Chenle's home instead of having to go to their old apartment. He knocked onto the door and waited for a few seconds before knocking again. He tapped his feet a few times and knocked the door again, this time harder. Nothing. He grumbled and took the key he still kept and pushed it into the keyhole before unlocking it.

"Jaemin?" He called.

It was dark. Jaemin didn't forget, right? Renjun stepped into the apartment and felt his leg bump into something. Bending down to pick it up, he rummaged through the items in what turned out to be a box. The Chinese immediately took his moomin charm into his palm and turned looked into the darkness. Everything he remembered about the apartment changed.

I miss us, Jaemin..... Why do you have to end things this way.....

Tears welled up in his eyes as he turned away, gripping the box tightly. He sighed and used his left hand to carry the box, pressing it against his left hip for support as he reached for the doorknob. He unconsciously took a few deep breaths before pulling the door along to close.

His heart skipped a beat when a warm hand took his right hand off the doorknob.

His tears fell when he felt something slip into his ring finger.

"Happy Anniversary, love. I'm sorry you had to go through all this."

The light turned on and Renjun could clearly see Jaemin behind him, a hand holding onto his wrist. The Chinese blinked. He couldn't understand.

"I had to chase you out at the moment so I can do this." Jaemin said, pressing his forehead against the older's. "You wanted a renovation for the house.... I wanted to surprise you and make this first anniversary memorable for you."

Renjun stayed silent as he scanned the new design for the apartment.

"I'm sorry I had to make you think I cheated on you. I knew well you won't leave this place until something bad happened. Forgive me."

The latter cried, dropping his belongings and wrapping his arms around Jaemin. He missed the feeling of being loved. He missed the warmth he gets from Jaemin. Most importantly, he missed Na Jaemin. He sobbed into the other's shoulder, weakly throwing punches to the Korean's chest.

"You- You idiot!" Renjun cried.

He wanted to slap Jaemin hard on the face again when he heard an amused chuckle. "I'm sorry. I just had to."

After a few minutes the older calmed down, his breathing slowly becoming normal. He looked around, a smile taking over his beautiful features as he realised the color theme and the way things were arranged. Jaemin remembered even though it was years since he mentioned he wanted a renovation.

"Thank you." Renjun whispered. "But that was a cruel way to make me leave the house."

Jaemin laughed and tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind Renjun's ear. "Cruel, yes. But I got you back didn't I."

Something clicked in Renjun's mind. "What about Jeno?"

"He's carrying Mark's child. Don't worry."

Renjun scrunched his nose cutely. "Did you three plan this?"

"Plus Chenle and Jisung."

The Chinese sighed. "Why are you like this? Why must you drag Chenle into the story along with his boyfriend?"

The younger shrugged. "Well I know the first thing you would do is run to Chenle since he is your brother. So, I'm sure he can make the plan work." He explained. "And it did." He added, giving Renjun's nose a small boop.

"Did you even think it might not work?" Renjun raised an eyebrow.

"I did. That worried me a lot. But it worried me more when I almost exposed everything in the middle of the day while you were having your lunch. I mean, I was loud.... Same goes to Jeno and Mark. I was quite mad. Can't they shut up?" Jaemin ranted.

"You knew I was there?!"

"Thank Donghyuck for telling me."

"Lets just say, almost everyone I know here in Korea went against me to make this plan work. You're mean." Renjun pouted.

"I am mean. I'm sorry. But you still love me, don't you?" The younger teased.

Renjun pecked the other's lips. "Of course I do. Even if you made me go through shattering hearts for a month."

"I love you. Happy third anniversary, love."

> "You too."


End file.
